


Traidora

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Los dioses son los malos</i>, le susurra él al oído y Silena cree, <i>sabe</i> que él tiene razón, que los dioses son malos, que no los quieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traidora

Y Luke es tan encantador, tan dulce, tan _sincero_ que Silena no puede resistírsele. Luke le dice la verdad, los dioses son crueles y para ellos no son hijos, sólo juguetes fácilmente reemplazables.

 _Los dioses son los malos_ , le susurra él al oído y Silena cree, _sabe_ que él tiene razón, que los dioses son malos, que no los quieren. Que Luke es su héroe, el gran salvador de los mestizos, que él no sólo se va a vengar por cada hermano y hermana muerto, sino que va hacer que todas esas crueldades no se repitan nunca.

Así que acepta ser sus ojos y oídos en el Campamento Mestizo, porque él le ha dicho que es el bueno y a Silena no le interesa traicionar a los dioses y al mismo Campamento con tal de ayudarlo.


End file.
